


safety in the workplace

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Pining, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: This is the most dangerous place Cho’s ever been.





	safety in the workplace

**Author's Note:**

> For September comment Fic day 13 “not safe for work”

Cho’s been in a lot of dangerous places in his life, most of them work related. Not that the Avon Park Playboys has been a walk in the park, no pun intended, but dodging bullets and knives with KS and David didn’t exactly compare to being under enemy fire in the Middle East. Even then, his initial time in the army had been nothing compared to his years in Special Forces - there was a reason why, despite swearing he was done with it after jumping out of the Playboys, he’d spent those years lying to his mother about what exactly he was doing. 

After the Army came the CBI and the FBI and in his time with those agencies, he’s had his life in danger more than once. There have been explosions and fires, shootouts and near-misses, altercations with moving vehicles and chasing after way too many suspects who should have known better than to run. And of course, there was Patrick Jane, who was a special category all of his own. 

But right now, Cho is of the opinion that this is the most danger he’s ever been in. 

He’s the boss now, the one in charge of the unit. He thought his days in undercover were over, but they were a man down and, hey, all he needed to do was sit on a bar stool and keep watch. Easy, right?

Wrong. 

Because this op involves watching Vega make her way across the crowded club turning every male head and not a few female ones. It’s easy to see why - she’s poured into a dress that’s barely worthy of the title, more skin on display than he’s ever seen from her, strappy high heels showing off a killer pair of legs. Her hair is curled and teased, her makeup exaggerated to stunning effect and it’s a good job he’s supposed to watch her because Cho can’t take his eyes off her. 

He can’t take his eyes off her and he can’t help but think about what would happen if they weren’t here because of the job, if they weren’t on the clock right now. If they were just a man and a woman in a too crowded club, if their eyes met across the room and he was able to walk over, offer to buy her a drink, ask her to dance. If he was able to pull her close and press his body against hers, feel her breath tickle his neck, slide his hand down her back, low, far lower than would normally be suitable for public viewing. If he was able to find out what her red lipstick tasted like, if he could run his fingers through her hair, feel as well as hear the little whimpers he would cause her to make...

He can’t take his eyes off her, any more than he can stop the images from going through his mind. 

And the hell of it is?

He’s not so sure he wants to.


End file.
